A New Cardcaptor
by Li Star
Summary: a new girl is in Japan could she be releated Sakura in anyway? my version, if you want real one check out moon's
1. A Twin Face How?

This is my version but if you want the real thing read A New Cardcaptor by my friend moon. Some of the parts in my story are the same as the ones from the original A New Cardcaptor. Her story is better but I'm going to put my own version to it. I have her permission to do so!!!!  
  
This will be my first time writing a story so please read and review. ^_^ Sorry if you don't like the English version but that's the only one I know.  
  
A Twin Face How?  
  
Everyone was waiting for the teacher to come in to classroom. The day before the class were told to move their desks so there were 2 people to a desk. Sakura was sitting next to Eli, Madison was sitting next to Zack one of the boys in the class and Li was sitting next to no one on either side of him only Sakura and Eli in front of him. Mr.Tereda came in and said that they had a new student in their class, when the girl came in no one could believe what they saw the girl looked the exact same as Sakura. Sakura was the most amazed. The teacher put girls name on the board and her name was Lia. She was told to sit next to Li and the teacher never seen Lia's face. When Lia was going to her seat everyone was looking and talking about how she looked like Sakura. Lia didn't mind and she just smiled and went to her seat. Sakura and her eyes met for a second and then they both looked away from each other.  
  
The teacher was telling everyone to get into groups of 4, and make up a story and he will be telling each group what kind of story they're doing. Sakura, Madison and Li went together sine Eli was with another group. Li thought it'll be a good idea to let Lia in their group and Madison and Sakura agreed. Sakura and her group were going to do a fantasy story. They really didn't get that much done since Madison and Sakura (mainly Sakura) were asking Lia so many questions. The class weren't starring at Lia anymore. Sakura asked Lia where she was from and what her family were like. Lia didn't answer, Li saved the day for Lia by telling Sakura to get on with they're story. When they were about to start again, the teacher told everyone to pack up and bring they're story in on Monday. Sakura decided to go to her House so that they could finish their story off. Li wasn't sure at first then he gave in.  
  
When they got to Sakura's house Tori opened the door and said "am I seeing 2 squirts". Sakura then told him "stop calling me that" while Lia just smiled. Li and Tori were making faces at each other. Madison just smiled and went in to Sakura's house without a word. Sakura's father was home and said that he was making dinner so Sakura didn't have to. Sakura told him that she had friends over and said out their names. Sakura's father came out to see who Lia was. He was amazed at what he saw and he decided that Lia was Lia. "So where are you from" He asked. Lia didn't answer and when Li was going to save her again she spoke. "I'm from Hong Kong but was born in Japan". Lia then told her life story, her story was short and simple.  
  
Sakura's father told Lia that she could stay with them if it was fine with Sakura, her and Tori. "No way" Tori shouted, "I'd love that" Sakura and Lia said together. When everything was settled all of them went upstairs to Sakura's room. They finished a bit of the story but then Li had to go home. Sakura asked Lia to keep a promise forever and Lia promised. Sakura showed Lia her staff, Kero and the cards. Lia was amazed at what she saw and she also asked Sakura to keep a secret, Sakura did. To Sakura's, Madison and Kero's amazement Lia took out a sun, moon and star necklace. "Oh key of Night and Day, all your power shinning and burning bright, surrender the staff, the force ignite, RELEASE". Kero didn't have a good feeling about this.  
  
Lia's bag started to shake rapidly and suddenly 2 cats that looked like stuffed animals came out and said "don't forget about us". One was white and the other was black, they both looked sort of like Kero. Now Kero was even more worried about the guardian thing. "Do you have a book to keep all your cards in" Madison asked. "Sure I do" Lia answered and then Dane said "they're 5 times stronger than the Clow". "5 times stronger wow, I'm shaking" Kero said. So what are they're names" Sakura asked Lia. She answered the black one is Dane or Dane Day and the white one is Nina or Nina Night. Sakura, Lia and Madison went downstairs for dinner. Madison then left after dinner. Tori had thought of a perfect name for Lia and it was Twirp.  
  
Hope you like my story next chapter up soon 


	2. Earth And Fire Disasters

Earth And Fire Disasters  
  
~~~sorry for taking so long to update but could you please R+R I'm begging please~~~  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
In school Eli came up to Lia, started asking her questions and Lia ignored him. Well Lia let's test your ability's if you have any Eli said inside his head. What he meant was if Lia had any magical powers he'd test them. Lia sensed something weird about Eli and didn't like it. Lia's bag pack fell and Eli insisted to pick it up. As he was picking the bag up, he enchanted the ground with magic.  
  
As Li came into the classroom, he eyed Eli and Eli said "I better get to my table, thanks for your time".  
  
Lia then said to Li who had sat down by now "is Eli always weird and so polite because it doesn't soot boys".  
  
Li had a sort of smirk on his face and then said "that was the same sort of way I felt when I met him".  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Today the stories had to be handed in and when Sakura went to give her story to Mr.Terada she felt a strange sensation. As she tried to figure out what it was the sensation withered away. Sakura and her group ended up with flying colours for their story. Their class (7-2 soon 8-2) had to go out for lunch and Sakura sat with Madison, Rika, Chelsea and Nikki. Lia headed towards a tree and Li was going towards the same tree. Lia got to the tree first and didn't see Li come behind her. Li saw her, was a little frustrated but then just started eating staring at Lia.  
  
Eli was near by and he said "very soon your own strength will be tested against you by not by me".  
  
He was saying this to Li and Lia as they weren't going to be tested by him but another source. Eli doesn't know of this source but knows its happening. Once lunch was over it was soccer time. Li and Lia were on opposite teams and Sakura was on Lia's team. Li and Lia really took a challenge against each other. The soccer game was a blast and both teams ended up in a draw, with no goals for either team.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Sakura made Lia sign up for cheerleading practice and Lia did in the end. Lia was good at cheerleading as she was at soccer. Sakura was praising her all the way. In the end when Sakura had to do the grand finally she also got praised by Lia.  
  
"Do you want to hear Madison sing?" Sakura asked Lia  
  
"Sure why not" Lia said to Sakura making Sakura feel more happy.  
  
Madison sung 2 lovely songs, Sakura and Lia who were listening felt so heavenly. Sakura even fell asleep when Madison was singing her 2nd song.  
Sakura and Lia were the only ones left when the earthquake and fire hit the school. Sakura and realized too late what was happening. Lia was trying to tell her but Sakura kept bringing up a new subject and Lia kept forgetting.  
  
Sakura called her staff "Oh key of the Star, with your power burning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light, REALEASE".  
  
Then Lia called her staff "Oh key of the night and day, all your power burning and shining bright, surrender the staff, the force ignite, REALEASE".  
  
Sakura thought could this have been Eli? It couldn't have been he'd already had tested her to be the true master of the Clow. Sakura didn't wait any longer to ask herself questions, she was going to help Lia and that was that. Lia was giving all she had trying to destroy the fire and earthquake. They were always coming back for more. Lia was telling Sakura not to battle and was guarding Sakura. Both Lia and Sakura called their Sand cards and Water cards at the same time. They told the Water card to aim at the fire and the Sand card to aim at the earthquakes. The fire was easier to defeat but the earthquakes where another story. Both Sand cards were attacking at full force. Then Lia got an idea she told Sakura to keep the earthquakes busy while she did a little magic of her own.  
  
"Talisman of water" Lia said using her own sword and ofuda papers just like Li does.  
  
She told Sakura to attack with the Water and Sand card at the same time and Sakura did. It worked with the 2 Sand cards, Water card and the Talisman power the earthquakes where finally stopped.  
  
"Sakura I wonder where they all came from?" Lia said to Sakura and Sakura thought maybe Eli.  
"Well Lia it looks like the powers you own you can control but you still need more that" Eli said from behind a corner.  
  
Lia and Sakura were walking home and were on the bridge. They seen a family of squirrels swimming in the river getting clean not something you see everyday. Sakura bent over to see and she almost fell over. Lia caught her just in time but unfortunately she fell in from the other side as she pushed too far back. Lia couldn't stop sneezing as the water was freezing and she didn't know how the squirrels could stand it.  
  
"I think we better get you somewhere warm and since Li's house is the closest we should go there" Sakura said happily helping Lia out the river.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Both of them were welcomed in by Wei who was more than happy to help Lia. Lia was given a hot water bottle and a warm towel to wrap around herself. Lia and Sakura waited in the living room and were both given soup with some sushi. Li finally came downstairs to a smiling Sakura and sneezing Lia. Nit a nice way to put it he thought and sort of smiled.  
  
"So Lia how did you end up this way" Li asked her.  
  
Lia didn't answer because Sakura said "sit down and I'll tell you the whole story, it's quite weird".  
  
Sakura was telling Li everything that had happened. Lia just sat their thinking about her adventure, she was sneezing now and then. An hour later Lia was feeling much better and both she and Sakura said thanks to Li and each of them gave him a great big hug and he couldn't stop blushing.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
~~~~~Now how was this chapter I changed the way I wrote it but please can you R+R, I need them~~~~~ 


End file.
